


How about you?

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Bottom Hector, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 在一個學校報告的契機下，彼得認識了曾經風靡一時的“兔女郎”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文學組處男彼得×被人拋棄經驗老道兔兔赫克托【我知道聽起來很沙雕，文本來也就沙雕【。  
> 我就是像是兔兔Dixon，穴穴【還有年下辣。

（一）

赫克托從來都不像隻安分的兔子，即使他的獸耳已經因為年齡的關係而垂落在臉頰兩側，模樣也與十幾年前的容貌相去甚遠，不再是那隻被世人所喜歡的兔子，但是卻不能否認眼前這人曾經是一位富豪身旁得寵的小寵物。

他登過的雜誌封面可能都比彼得聽說過的來得多，拍攝過的亦是，在一位富豪身旁享受了相近二十年的富貴奢華，也曾經擔任過最有話題性的獸人排榜，不過那也都是過去式了。

這些都是赫克托在相識彼得後與對方提到過的生活，這讓當時在一間簡單的小酒吧裡遇見前者的彼得有些難以置信，畢竟此時在一張簡單的床上，啜飲著紅酒，垂頹的將自己縮在床的一角裡的那個人就是他口中提到的那位人見人愛的兔女郎。

彼得一直搞不懂上流社會的喜好或是性癖，這樣讓他在看到赫克托脖子上的勒痕時只感覺到被當作玩物的獸族的弱勢，而非對方口中的性欲。他毫無頭緒地記下這些東西，將這些瑣碎的資料整理成適合上呈的文件，學校最近在探討的議題：人類和獸族的關係。

赫克托曾經調侃過他整理出來的東西，每個看上去都非常乏味，絲毫沒有想要閱讀的渴望，甚至他抨擊了他是一位文學類別的學生這件事情。彼得對此沒和對方計較，畢竟他知道赫克托其實看不太懂自己在寫什麼，面對對方喋喋不休的評論，彼得只是沉默地在筆記上畫上一個小格，然後寫上補充說明：教育弱勢。

“我看得懂！”赫克托有時候會這麼反駁他的偏見，“我只是不怎麼認識他們而已！”

後來彼得決定在有空的時間裡給赫克托額外的教育學習。但他倒也不是一字一字的教導對方，他的確看得懂，即使沒上過正統教育，不過還是有些難以辯解的字句需要彼得慢慢解釋給他聽。

“你們文學生都喜歡搞這個嗎？”赫克托發問道，他這次有等對方說完話再提出問題，看起來像是一個剛出門上學懂得禮貌的小孩，“搞搞……研究之類的？”

“研究生物通常是自然組的事情，不過這次的議題牽扯到人文精神和一些社會學的東西，還有種族概話之類的……大概就這些。”彼得在自己說的太遠之前把話題拉了回來，鑑於赫克托可能不感興趣或是覺得太深奧而聽不懂。“所以，我的工作就是把這些東西整理起來，然後把他們變成一個報告。”

赫克托露出了一個“哦”的表情，似乎是要表達自己聽懂了，不過從他握緊手上酒杯的小動作，彼得已經讀出對方的確對這個不感興趣的真相了。他沒在繼續開口說話，而是起身幫赫克托快要見底的酒杯再倒入一些紅酒進去。

赫克托有些饒味的看著他，輕輕搖晃起酒杯然後開口說道：“我的身上真的有這麼多議題值得探討嗎？”

彼得停下了自己手中的筆，然後抬起頭望進對方眼裡，赫克托有一雙乾淨的藍眼睛，而可能又因為年齡的關係，看上去有些深邃，整體看上去就像是擱淺在沙岸上的藍寶石。每當赫克托和他提起自己以前的往事，他總能看到對方眼裡的快樂，聽他說那些總總令人羨慕的生活和榮華，不過這樣的一段回憶，也促使赫克托的眼裡最後只剩下滿滿的心酸和無奈。

他是一個被人扔棄的寵物，一隻再也吸引不了人的兔子。現在的生活也只能靠著微弱的補助金度日，一瓶紅酒就是他一個月的夥伴，他不確定自己還能活到多久，每個獸族的壽命都不同，他剛出生就被人們捧在手心裡欣賞和照顧，而這樣的日子卻在自己剛滿二十歲時幻滅了。

二十歲對一個人類來說是美好的另一個階段，那代表成年，代表著不一樣的人生，但是對被當成是玩物的獸族來說，卻只是象徵自己不再是那樣小巧可愛的模樣了。

他被富豪拋棄時整個媒體界吵得沸沸揚揚，不過報導的主角都不是自己，而是富豪和他的新寵物，他當時根本沒弄明白這事，看不懂的文件一個個地簽，到最後連自己要被丟棄了也完全沒有危機意識，接著就被扔出了他熟悉的地方。

他以為自己會永遠活在懵懂的日子裡，不過在他看到那隻美麗的九關鳥時，赫克托第一次懂了人類社會的殘酷，也同時弄清楚那些報紙文章上的聳動標題的意義，整個世界都在告訴他：你已經不是那位被捧在手心上的赫克托·迪克森了。

漸漸地，日子慢慢過去了，在他過上苟且生活的日子後，十幾年的苦澀就跟紅酒一樣，他適應了兩者並且將其一一吞進腹中，面對鏡子裡那日漸衰老的臉龐，赫克托也覺得無所謂了。他外出時也不再像以前那樣金雕銀飾，而是選擇能夠保暖自己的衣服。

他其實非常怕冷，於是在寒冷的冬天裡，暖氣支出就成了他不得不花費的東西之一，就在一次他想去酒吧裡喝點他因為暖氣透支而沒錢買下的紅酒時，他認識了彼得。

這位談吐優雅的人類很快就吸引了他的注意，他忘了他們是因為什麼話題而搭上話，不過卻記得對方幫自己付了酒錢和計程車的費用。他已經不記得上次有人幫他付錢是什麼時候了，他倒是記得彼得在回到朋友身邊時，有人還在調侃他的老式浪漫。

“幫別人付酒錢還有叫部計程車送人回家？老天你真的很適合去追女孩，如果她已經是一位兩個孩子的媽的話。”

“閉上你的嘴，塔爾。”

赫克托在乘坐計程車回家的途中，將彼得留給自己的電話和名字看了一遍又一遍，然後才將他們輸入在自己的手機裡。

“你很特別，迪克森。”

彼得的聲音突然將赫克托拉回，赫克托為此愣住了，因為從來沒有人跟他說過他很特別，他點了點頭，像是給對方說下去的可許。不過彼得這次沒讀出赫克托的渴望，只是收拾東西準備離開。

“明天剛好是報告的第一個環節。”彼得搭起自己的外套，這讓赫克托站了起來，並急忙地開口說道：“你要走了？”

“是的，”彼得簡單回覆道，並看了一眼手上的表。就在赫克托有些失落時，他正好想起一件事：“如果我明天第一個環節通過了，我會帶你去吃一頓好的。”

赫克托的眼睛重新亮了起來，然後拿起對方放在地上的背包，彼得為他的這個舉動表示感謝，告訴他天冷趕快回床上躺好，但是赫克托還是執意將對方送到門口。

“你真的會通知我嗎？”

赫克托在看到對方準備上計程車時確認道，並愉快地得到了對方肯定的回答。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

報告進行的非常順利，如同彼得所預期的那樣，他因為有赫克托當活教材而加了不少分數，人文科通常不搞這套，他們大多都只會蒐集網上資料和乞求生物科的同學給自己的報告加一些料，但是他清楚只有與被調查方相處才能理解他們正面臨的問題或是生活上的需求。

更何況，當彼得知道和自己搭檔的生物科同學是塔爾那個蠢蛋時，他便不考慮讓對方毀了自己的報告。

等一切結束後，參與這次報告的同學都被邀約去一場慶功宴，唯獨只有彼得拒絕了主辦人的邀請，他還記得自己昨晚答應赫克托的事情，請對方好好吃一頓飯。面對拒絕，主辦人有些尷尬的問起了原因，彼得也只回答自己已經另有計劃了。

在面對眾人掃興的噓聲時，彼得也只能擺擺手說聲抱歉，主辦人也只好緩和氣氛的說：“大贏家應該是需要多點時間休息的。”

在他離開學校時，接到的第一通電話就是赫克托打來的，電話的另一端似乎剛睡醒，用著黏糊的語氣和他道歉，問他是不是自己睡過了邀約的時間。他曾經聽赫可托分享他的壞習慣，嗜睡就是其中一個，當然這些並非是赫克托主動想說的，而是彼得要求他說出來的。

“這不算什麼壞習慣……”彼得當時糾正了他：“你是隻兔子，以生物觀點來看，你們本身就屬於嗜睡性的動物。”

但是赫克托似乎不接受這個觀點，反而疑惑的提起自己曾因為嗜睡而被上一任主人餵過幾次興奮劑的事情，他說雖然那東西讓自己很不舒服，不過能得到主人的更多的關愛，不舒服的感覺便能忽視了。直到自己被檢查出來容易心率不正後，自己的主人才給自己停止使用那玩意兒。

彼得當時聽完就愣住了，他無聲地起身拿過赫克托手上的酒杯，並倒了一杯溫水給他，溫水有助於舒緩心肌和調節，他是這麼告訴對方的。

“我才不要，這東西難喝死了！它沒有味道！”

後來他們倆達到一個共識，就是赫克托只能在他面前喝酒，而且一次只有半杯的量。後者曾想用撒嬌的方式讓對方心軟給自己多倒一些，不過在得到對方數次的拒絕式假笑後，赫克托只好透過哼聲來表達不滿。

彼得甚至將對方藏在家裡的酒全部沒收，轉而添購了一台熱水壺給他，好讓對方能多喝些熱水。赫克托當時告訴他自己並不會用，也不想學，彼得為此翻了個白眼，接著給對方泡了一壺熱茶。

“兔子不能喝太多水的。”赫克托反對的說道，“你這樣也是在害我，天才！”

“你也算是個人。”彼得將一杯熱好的茶水遞給了他。

“我這樣會拉肚子！”

“胡扯！”

他曾經問過塔爾關於獸人的問題（他也不知道為什麼要去找他）後來得知，像是不同的總類可能就會有不同的習性，但是不會到百分之百的相同，像是鳥類的獸人還是不會飛，但是他們會對自己身上的毛髮或是服飾多花上好幾倍的心思去打理，比人類還要注重自己的外表。

但是他們的本質上還是人類，只是會有類屬動物的特徵或是習性。

塔爾宣稱自己曾交往過兔類的女友，對方的習性真的和兔子一樣，有著特有發情期和嗜睡的習性，甚至有些膽小。不過飲食上還是和人類差不多，也就是說，不會因為攝取過多的水分而導致拉肚子。

“好吧。給你一個選擇，要拉肚子，還是要心率不整回去醫院裡？”

彼得下達了最後的通牒，並滿意地看到對方選擇了前者（雖然他是真的不會拉肚子）。

最後，赫克托總算在茶的香氣裡嘗試學習使用這玩意兒，還有養成喝水的習慣。

“沒有，我正好結束想要打電話給你。”彼得立刻回覆了他，赫克托的語氣也因此顯得精神了多，一下子提起他們待會的約會，在電話裡將自己上午就擬定好的計劃一一講給彼得聽，像是去餐廳用餐，然後再去酒吧裡度過三更。

“不，我們不會去酒吧。”彼得拒絕了對方的提議，他甚至因此皺起了眉頭，彷彿看見一個小孩試圖闖進風俗場所裡。他知道赫克托去那裡只有一個目的，喝酒。

“但是我真的很想去！”赫克托吼道，“我不會喝太多的！”

“你要是把自己弄受傷了怎麼辦？”

聽見赫克托給自己下的承諾，彼得半信半疑地和他開了些玩笑。以獸人的年齡推算，赫克托比自己還要大，而且數字差距可不小，更何況對方經歷過的事情可能比自己還要多，他總是會帶著些許懷疑的態度看待對方的哀求或是撒嬌。

不過赫克托表現出來的種種行為－盡是一些幼稚又對自己不負責的事情，加上那張稚嫩的臉蛋，總是讓人產生容易他是小朋友的錯覺。

其實這樣的相處模式對於彼得來說沒什麼不好，照顧赫克托的感覺就像是照顧自己的弟妹那樣，既氣人又好笑，有時還會因為對方無意間的某句話讓他笑個不停，直到被罵閉嘴才能緩下來。

但是讓他感受最多的情緒，還是以心疼為主。赫克托每次提到自己的過去總是十分坦然，如同那些讓彼得足以大笑的話語一樣，兩者都是不經意被說出來的。

脖子上的勒痕，沒安全感，和心率不整的症狀……等，但是最讓人心疼的還是有著小孩子般的性格，彼得經常會因為赫克托太過單純而不知道該怎麼告訴他自己的用意何在，他並不是擔心對方會聽不懂他說的話，而是擔心對方會太依賴自己而產生情愫。

他認為自己無法給赫克托想要的，畢竟他終究只是個學生，雖然能靠著獎學金度日，但是多出一人的開銷也是有問題的。在認知到赫克托的前主人的各種行為後，彼得也在心底告誡自己絕不能成為那樣的人－無法對自己身邊的人負責，更何況，對方從來就不把赫克托當成是人。

赫克托現在需要的是一個正常的生活，學習如何在人類社會裡自立，這比繼續成為某人的小寵物還要來得重要。至少彼得是這麼認為的。

在下了公車後，彼得看見赫克托已經在公寓前等待著自己，他穿著上次對方買給自己的外套，還戴著一頂紅色的貝蕾帽，整個人看起來就像是準備要出遠門的孩子，興奮極了。

“吃飯！”赫克托叫道，他在彼得伸出手時自然地握住了他。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇太純情了【扶額

**Author's Note:**

> 坑好多好多好多呀


End file.
